Zeus Brundle/Release
Zeus Brundle's main route was released in February 8th, 2018. The release event came back in May 10, 2019. Announcement(s) (From oldest to newest.) February 05, 2018. Solmare's Facebook (share campaign): we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #539 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal -Event Announcement by Elias, Luca- Luca “Hey! I got a scoop! You won’t believe it!” Elias “*Sigh* Can’t you be quiet just for once?” Luca “Nope! At least now for now! Did you hear new class will be added this year?!” Elias “What?!” Luca “The leader of the new class is super bossy, I heard!” Elias “There is always something when it comes to this academy...” Luca “Well, we have to promote for this new comers!” ☆SHARE☆ -1000 Shares ・Romance Point (1000pts) x1・Lune x1000 -1500 Shares・Romance Point (1000pts) x1・Lune x1000・Storage House x3 -2000 Shares・Icy Heart-shaped Balloon -Zeus- -Effect- (Room)・Romance Point (1000pts) x1・Storage House x3・Lune x1500 ☆LIKE☆ -500 Likes・Dresser x3 -800 Likes・Dresser x3・Story Ticket x1・Lune x1000 -1000 Likes・Lune x1500・Dresser x3・Story Ticket x2・Glow Stick -Zeus- (Room) ＊Note Date for Gift Delivery: Within 10 days after Zeus’ Story is released. Luca “By the way, there will be a new headmaster in the next season.” Elias “Wh-Wh-Wh-Whaaaaaaaaat?!”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare. Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #539. Retrieved on May 18, 2019. February 09, 2018. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #541 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal -Event Announcement by Zeus, Leon, Yukiya, Mel- Zeus “Hey! Sorry for the wait! I am finally here!” Leon “...Who...are you?” Yukiya “...Probably a new student.” Mel “It’s pain to even ask...” Zeus “Heeeey! Who do you think I am? I’m the pinnacle of all creations, alive or dead! Everybody! Don’ miss out on my story!” The mystery of the Night Class is about to be revealed! The new series starts with the arrival of the Prefect, Zeus!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare. Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #541. Retrieved on May 18, 2019. May 10, 2019. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #749 ◆Back by Popular Deman: Main Story, Zeus Brundle◆ The Monarch of Moonlight Returns! ��SPECIAL THANKS�� -NO Magic Challenge! -A Gift Up to US$ 75 Magic Grade -Avatar Item Sets with an Exceptional Price! (It gets you through avatar check points) Don’t miss out on this chance! Zeus’ love is one of a kind...ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare. Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #749. Retrieved on May 18, 2019. Note Were made for this event: *1 story with 3 endings *25 CGs *24 avatar items, being: 9 checkpoint, 3 completion, 1 super early bird, 6 early bird, 3 event shop and 2 from share campaign. Exclusive for the 2019 "Back by Demand:" *Magic Grade was given for those passing through his route's checkpoints *2 packages with Coin discount for the checkpoint items available in the Event Shop Summary Intro "Two years have passed since your academy life began. You’ve turned into a wonderful wizardess, and many students consider you as one of the most reliable student. However, revealing of academy’s hidden class, the Night Class leads you to the mystery of underground labyrinth..." "A weak wizardess who new nothing about magic is gone! I am now the candidate to fill in Klaus' spot, the Prefect. I am so determined to pass this big challenge. One thing that worries me is this Prefect from the Night Class... He is my judge for the trial but he sounds awfully bossy and mean! My first impression of him is just disaster. I hope he will not give me extra problems..." Story *Zeus Brundle#Story *Zeus Brundle/Transcript Trivia *Before his official release, Zeus first appeared in the event The Night Class. *With his route release, and consequently the start of season 6, it began the new system for the Mystery Series, now being connected and consecutive. **In celebration to it, it ran along the Login Bonus event Celebrate the New Season!!. *In the event shop's avatar was used an unreleased background. The daylight version was available in Battle Mode in Love Sandwich. Gallery Previews: Zeuz pre01 0.png|2018 Zeuz pre01 1.png Zeuz pre01 2.png Zeuz pre01 3.png Zeuz pre02 1.png Zeuz pre02 2.png 20190510_zeuadd3.png|2019 Screenshots: Zeus_print1.png Zeus_print2.png Zeus_print3.png Zeus_print4.png 20190510_zeuadd2.png|super early bird Zeus_super_early_bird2.png 20190510_zeuadd4.png|2019 ad Zeusearlybird.png|early bird Zeus_early_bird2.png Zeus_early_bird3.png Zeus_early_bird4.png Both endings - zeus brundle.png|Completion reward Zeus_completion2.png Zeus_completion3.png Zeus_event_shop.png Zeus_event_shop2.png Zeus_event_shop3.png Zeus_ckp_1.png|Checkpoint items Zeus_ckp_2.png Zeus_ckp_3.png Zeus_magic_grade.jpg|Zeus' Magic Grade given in his 2019 Back by Demand Zeus_brundle_all_av_items.jpg|Zeus Brundle all avatar items (Checkpoint, Completion, Early Bird, Event Shop and Share Campaign) An_ze_early_bg.jpg|"Moonlight Castle Background (Garden) Charm Level：50" End_img_75.png|completion rewards Category:Events Category:Route Release Events